By the Blue Bay
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Fantasy AU Kurt was a part of the royal court, and Blaine was a mere peasant. Yet from the moment Blaine saw Kurt, he knew they were destined for something great. What he didn't know was that their love would be what destroyed them.


**Rated**: NC-17

**Summary**: Fantasy AU Kurt was a part of the royal court, and Blaine was a mere peasant. Yet from the moment Blaine saw Kurt, he knew they were destined for something great. What he didn't know was that their love would be what destroyed them.

**Author's Note**: I have to explain where this idea came from. I actually had a Klaine dream a few nights ago, and this would be it in its full glory. I wanted to tell people about it, but I didn't know how to phrase it. In the dream, I was Blaine. So, I simply told it the only way I knew how - as a fanfiction. Only I didn't feel comfortable using first-person, which would be why I used third-person omniscient. It's a bit weird, but maybe some of you might like it.

By the Blue Bay

Blaine ran down the cobbled streets of Alsayia, laughing. He had to get some grain for his family to feed the chickens. His feet stung a bit, as he had no shoes to wear, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to at this point. After all, in his short six years of life, his only pair of shoes was worn when he did work in the field.

He weaved around people with ease, but as he rounded a corner, he collided with someone else. As he fell to the ground, he let out a small yelp and looked up, surprised the other person hadn't as well. And quickly down. The boy above him was, if his clothes were anything to judge by, from a much higher class. And as his parents had said, you never were supposed to look them in the eyes; it showed fundamental lack of respect.

But it only took seconds before he was peeking out of his peripherals. The boy seemed to be the same age as him, and he had dark brown hair, currently falling in his eyes. And somehow - Blaine didn't know how - he knew that when he was older, he would fall in love with this boy. It was ridiculous. He didn't even know the boy's name. Yet somehow he could tell...

"Watch where you're going..." the boy said, in a slightly clipped voice. He brushed himself off and fixed his hair before glancing downwards again at Blaine. Blaine quickly averted his eyes back to the cobblestones, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. "Are you alright?" The boy's voice was softer this time, and Blaine saw a hand extended his direction. Tentatively, he took it.

"Y - yeah, thanks." He glanced around, afraid other people might notice them and get angry, but people seemed to be passing by and ignoring them.

"You need to be careful. You could get a whipping running into some people," the boy commented, glancing down at his shirt and picking some dirt off of it. Blaine nodded, unsure what to say. "I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way." Everything seemed to stop in place.

"_The_ Hummel family? As in the painter to the royal family?"

"That would be my father, yes. I'm actually on my way to the studio right now. I should go, probably. My father won't be pleased if I'm late." Blaine couldn't help but stare at him, somewhat in shock and somewhat in fear. He didn't want to be seen treating him like an equal. Kurt was about as high up as it got without being royalty, working under direct control of the king.

"Yeah..." Blaine swallowed thickly and went to move on, but he felt a hand wrap around his.

"What's your name?"

"Blaine - Blaine Anderson." There seemed to be a small sparkle in Kurt's eyes and he gave him a genuine smile, his nose scrunching up.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson."

"You too..." Blaine remained staring at him until the crowd swallowed Kurt Hummel up.

KBKBKBK

It was ten years until they saw each other again. Blaine's father took him out on a rare trip to town. There was a fair the king was holding in honor of somebody who was visiting from some other land. He couldn't keep track of it; the king leaped at any chance to celebrate.

It shouldn't have surprised him really, but by that point he had almost forgotten about Kurt. Occasionally he'd flutter up, more like a distant memory than anything else. By that point Blaine had accepted that his intuition must have been wrong. How was it possible for him to fall in love with someone he didn't know?

Yet Blaine had been walking aimlessly around the fair when he stumbled upon a section with paintings. The first group wasn't even by anyone Blaine knew, but then he looked further and his breath seemed to catch him his throat. Kurt was leaning against a wall, hiding in the tiniest sliver of shade. He certainly had grown and changed.

He wore a simple, ruffled shirt with a blue vest that perfectly matched his eyes. There was almost a sense of déjà vu as Blaine's eyes stayed stubbornly glued to Kurt. Kurt must have sensed that someone was watching him because his eyes moved over and fell upon Blaine. There was a moment of confusion, and then he smiled. It was the same way Blaine remembered it, and he couldn't help but smile himself as Kurt's nose scrunched up again.

Blaine walked over to him, his cheeks heating up as he remembered his dirt-encrusted shirt. Kurt didn't seem to mind, though, and the only other person around was someone standing at another painting stand. "Blaine Anderson, if I remember correctly." Kurt had remembered his name.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, mimicking Kurt's tone. "It's been a while."

"Look at us, we're all grown up. Well, almost." A part of Blaine wondered what he was doing talking with Kurt, and more importantly, what Kurt was doing talking with him. He was a peasant, and Kurt didn't even have a speck of dirt under his nails. As if hearing Blaine's thoughts, he inspected them.

"Do you run the shop now?" Kurt asked, motioning to the pictures. There were many portraits of King Thomas and his son Christopher. A handful of paintings of the court and castle were thrown in as well and there were one or two of a less luxurious life.

"Oh, no..." Kurt shook his head, laughing. "Father wants me to, but I'm horrible with a paintbrush. I suppose I'll have to serve the king in another way. Maybe I can help him with his fashion."

"Oh, you're interested in clothes?" From the way he was dressed, Blaine could tell. His clothes weren't - per se - unusual, but they seemed to be slightly more elaborate. His pants, the same shade of blue as his vest, flared outward at the end.

"Interested is an understatement." His brilliant blue eyes never seemed to leave Blaine's, and Blaine found himself wishing more and more he looked decent. But it wasn't like he could simply shower and put on new clothing whenever he wanted. That cost money - money his family didn't have.

"I was thinking," Kurt began, "maybe we could just leave and talk. It's kind of loud here." At those words, Blaine's stomach seemed to knot. He nodded, his mouth suddenly dry.

"What - what about your father's paintings?" Blaine asked, his hazel eyes unblinking as he struggled to regain some sort of composure.

"The king put an anti-stealing spell on them. He loves the paintings far too much to let them get stolen." Blaine had almost forgotten that the royal family was known for its magicks. Most people were considered lucky if they managed to work any sort of magicks in their life. And in any case, it was illegal. Practice of it by anyone non-royal was punishable by death.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but a small style still stayed on his face. "Come on, let's get away from here." Grabbing Blaine's hand, he led him toward the back of the fair, further and further away from the entrance.

"Aren't we going the wrong way?"

"There's another exit." Sure enough, Kurt led him past the crowd to the edge of a hedge. For a moment Blaine was confused, but then Kurt pushed back the greenery and a small door was revealed. "It's so that we don't have to use the same exit as you, potentially damaging our goods. Less traffic, you know." Blaine nodded.

When the door had shut behind them, they seemed to be at an unknown entrance to the royal castle. But Kurt led him away from that, toward a field. The town was visible from a distance, but from here it even seemed tiny. They were looking down upon it. After all, the castle was on a hill. Smoke rose from a majority of houses and it simply bustled with life. Beyond that, Blaine could see the farmland, and he knew his house was one of those specks.

"It's beautiful," he commented, falling down on the grass. Kurt looked at it almost fearfully for a moment before gently, elegantly sitting himself down. Blaine's cheeks heated up as he cursed himself for his lack of manners. I wasn't as if he had been taught them, though.

"I guess it is. It must be nice seeing it for the first time."

"But you saw it for a first time once too..." Blaine said. Kurt smiled sadly.

"I grew up playing in this field. I don't remember that. I wish I could see the world through your eyes, where everything is exciting and beautiful." That was something Kurt certainly didn't want. Blaine grimaced.

"Believe me, you don't. I can't imagine you'd like getting dirt under your nails either." Kurt looked horrified at the thought.

"I suppose that's true." Kurt laughed and Blaine found himself scooting unconsciously closer. In the last ten years he really had bloomed from a pretty little boy to a handsome man, Blaine couldn't help but think. But they both fell silent and the only sound became that of the creatures inside of the nearby woods.

Blaine began to hum a song his mother had always sang to him, _The Bird_. He had known the song as long as he could remember, and whenever things were quiet or he needed to relax, Blaine would hum it to himself. Kurt beamed at him, however. "You like music?"

"I can play the pipe a bit," Blaine confessed, and Kurt laughed.

"Hobbit." Blaine cocked his head to the side, confused. "Haven't you ever stumbled upon a hobbit town in the forest?" Blaine shook his head, not bothering to mention that he had never been in the woods. "It's just sometimes you remind me of a hobbit, what with that mess of curls on your head. And you're rather short. Then, on top of that, you play the pipe. I don't think there's a single hobbit who can't play the pipe. One of their goddesses is the goddess of music, you know, Iseal."

"Oh..."

"Relax, I mean it as a compliment, Blaine. Hobbits are nice folk." He reached out, and his hand lay on top of Blaine's. Blaine's heart seemed to leap up to his throat and he could barely swallow. His eyes remained on Kurt's hand as if somehow he was imagining it. Perhaps this was all some fantastic dream.

"Thank you," Blaine managed to choke out.

"But you have a musical interest, then?" Kurt asked. As he didn't trust his mouth, Blaine nodded again. "I happen to love singing." Of course he did. Blaine nodded again, though he was starting to feel like some sort of a toy, the way his head bobbed up and down.

"Me too."

"Maybe we should sing together sometime."

"I'd love that." He could only imagine that Kurt had an angelic voice - at least if his looks were anything to go by. Although, he supposed he could always be surprised. Still, Blaine found himself wishing he had brought his pipe along. Maybe then he could have heard Kurt sing right there and then. But he wasn't about to simply ask him to sing...

"We should hang out more. There's something about you, Blaine Anderson..." The way Kurt said it made Blaine's cheeks go pink. Kurt's eyes twinkled for a second, and then his head snapped over to the place where they had come from. He must have heard something Blaine didn't hear. Sure enough, a figure emerged, and Kurt scrambled up, brushing the dirt off of himself. "Shit."

Blaine was about to ask what was wrong when he realized who was walking towards them. It was safe to say that Kurt's father didn't look too pleased. In fact, he looked rather furious. Blaine jumped up, uncertain what to do. It wasn't like he could run; if anything, running would make it worse.

"What do you think you're doing? Have you lost your mind?" Kurt's father yelled, reaching out and gripping Kurt tightly by the arm. Blaine had never seen Kurt look so terrified. He shook his head, trying to stutter out a reply.

"I'm s - sorry," he finally managed to get out, shaking.

"Sorry? You leave my paintings unguarded, making me look like some sort of fool, and then you run off to hang out with some sort of peasant. If anyone had seen you - My reputation could be ruined," he snarled, squeezing Kurt's arm even tighter. Kurt whimpered, and his father let go, rounding on Blaine.

"I didn't -" Blaine didn't know what to say.

"You didn't what? You didn't think? I could have you whipped or - Go. Just go. But if I ever see you near my son again..." He let the threat go unfinished, but Blaine was certain he wouldn't like the results. Blaine stood there for a moment longer, and Kurt looked up at him with horrified eyes, brimming with tears. "Are you deaf too, boy? Go!" Kurt's dad shoved him backwards and Blaine stumbled before turning around and running.

His feet pounded at the ground and he felt the wind brush against him. Still, he ran until he was in the town. He ran until he was past the main streets with their bakeries and their open markets. His lungs ached and his eyes stung. It wasn't until he had slowed down at the edge of farm country that he even realized that he had been crying. But as soon as his feet stopped, he fell to the ground, cradling his head in his hands. It was over now, wasn't it?

KBKBKBK

It turned out that it wasn't.

Blaine had come home, trying to act normal in front of his parents. Of course, his father was talking about various events. He had asked Blaine which events he had gone to, and Blaine had given vague enough answers that they seemed satisfied. But the entire time, Blaine was remembering how to breathe.

Funnily enough, his mother had told him he could take a bath, and Blaine had spent as much time as he could in the water, scrubbing off all the dirt from his hair and his body. When the water finally seemed grimy enough that it was doing more harm than help, the stepped out, slipping into a clean, white pair of clothes - the only other one he owned.

And with that, he went inside.

The sun had just set when there was a knock at the door. "Blaine, can you get it?" he heard his mother call. He opened the door to see a guard from the castle standing there. Blaine froze, trying to decide what was the best thing to do. Part of him wanted to cry; was he going to get arrested and sent to the dungeons? The thought sent chills down his back, and he slowly took a step back.

"Kurt Hummel sent me," the guard whispered before stepping in. But was he lying? Had Kurt really sent a guard for him? "He wanted me to deliver this letter." The guard pulled a letter out of his breast pocket and handed it to Blaine. Blaine's heart was in his mouth. He couldn't breathe or think. What was going on?

"Thank you," Blaine muttered, taking it from the guard.

"My name's Philip," the guard said, smiling gently. "I've never seen Kurt like this. I just hope he knows what he's doing." With that, the guard tipped his hat and went towards the door. Blaine stood in shock for a moment, watching him walk away before he realized with a jolt -

"I can't read, sir." Blaine had never gone to school. His father had tried to teach him as much as he knew, but Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to understand more than a few words. Philip turned around, and nodded. Blaine felt shame as he realized how he must have seemed to someone who lived at the royal court.

"Here, let me take the letter again." Blaine handed it and stared at his feet as the guard opened it and read it.

"_Blaine,_

_I'm sorry for earlier. My father has quite the temper. I never meant to get you in trouble. I just didn't think he'd come looking for me._

_But all this aside, if there is any way you could forgive me and meet me tonight, I'd be eternally grateful. I know it's too far for you to come here, and I have a horse ready for me at all times. How about we meet at the willow that's at the edge of both farmland and __Alsayia?_

_I've had Philip deliver this letter. I'm sure you're worried, but don't. He's taken care of me since I was a baby, and I'd trust him with my life._

_I suppose I'll find out soon enough if you accept my offer. If Philip comes to the willow alone, then I promise never to bother you again, as much as it would hurt me. Until then, I can just hope that you decide to come._

_-Kurt_"

Blaine felt the tears threatening to make an appearance again, though this time from happiness. Kurt wanted to see him again. Of course, seeing Kurt would mean risking not only his own, but his family's well-being, but Blaine knew he couldn't resist the temptation. Maybe had he not seen Kurt again, but now...

Something told him he wasn't the only one who was going to fall in love.

Blaine nodded at Philip. "Alright, I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Blaine nodded again. They made their way out of the house, and Blaine felt a stab of guilt. He was leaving his parents in there without telling them where he was going. Of course, they probably had assumed it was one of the neighbors at the door, and they might think he had simply gone to sleep. So Blaine hoped.

The walk to the willow had never seemed to take so long. All he wanted to do was see Kurt again. Philip remained silent as they walked, though Blaine noticed out of the corners of his eyes that he'd occasionally smile down at Blaine almost affectionately.

When they finally got to the edge of the farmland where the woods and the town started, Blaine couldn't help himself anymore. He burst out into a sprint. Kurt, who was staring at the ground, looked up, his nervous expression melting into a smile. Blaine's lack of restraint was amazing, and he flung his arms around Kurt, burying his head in Kurt's neck. His arms squeezed tightly, and there was a moment before he felt Kurt's arms wrap around him as well.

Kurt finally pulled back, and lifted Blaine's chin. "So there's actually someone quite handsome under all that dirt and grime. Who would've thought?" He smiled affectionately, and his nose brushed up against Blaine's briefly. Blaine smiled and his eyes closed as Kurt ran his fingers lightly through Blaine's hair.

There was a cough behind them, and Kurt pulled back. Philip was standing there, staring at the two of them, clearly pushing back laughter. "I assume I should be heading back to the castle," Philip said. Kurt nodded.

"That would be appreciated." Blaine couldn't help but notice the faint blush on his cheeks. He looked adorable when he was embarrassed. Not that he didn't look adorable otherwise... "Just take your horse back to the castle. I should be back before sunrise."

Philip's smile faded and was replaced with a more serious look. "I hope you know what you're doing." Kurt's reply was faint enough that even Blaine wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"So do I..."

With that, Philip turned toward Blaine, bowing and saying, "Pleasure to meet you." Quickly, he turned on heels, sprinting, grabbing hold of the reigns and practically leaping onto a black horse. It was only after the Philip turned a corner that Kurt finally turned to Blaine again.

"I don't know what it is about you," Kurt whispered, "but it almost scares me." Blaine nodded, and he gave Kurt a reassuring smile as he felt Kurt's hands grasp his own.

"I know what you mean. It's like we're destined to do something great." Kurt nodded in agreement, and their eyes met. Blaine leaned forward, and their noses brushed together again. He felt some sort of a shock go through him, and he ached to taste Kurt's lips. Yet he was too afraid to make the first move. They were so close that Blaine could feel Kurt's hot breath tickle his lips.

But the moment passed, and Kurt dropped Blaine's hand, flushing. They hardly knew each other - what were they doing? Kurt's eyes dropped and he turned around, facing the woods. The sting of the rejection hurt, but Blaine forced himself to swallow it, walking up beside Kurt.

"Have you ever been in the woods?" Kurt finally asked, giving Blaine an odd look.

"Well, no, they're dangerous, aren't they?" He remembered from a young age his father stressing the importance that he never go in them. There were hell hounds, howlers, and certainly worse in there. Sure, he had gone into the shallow bits of them, but never deep enough to potentially get lost.

"And that never tempted you?" Kurt cocked and eyebrow and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on." Blaine froze. Kurt wanted to lead him into the woods. Who knew what would happen, especially now that it was dark. There was always the option if that happened that he could - Blaine shoved that thought out of his mind. That would only happen in an emergency.

"I don't know..." Blaine muttered, backing up slightly without letting go of Kurt's hand. He felt a squeeze and looked at Kurt.

"Don't you trust me?" That was it; he could do this. Blaine nodded and walked forward again, letting Kurt lead him into the woods. The darkness quickly engulfed them, and Blaine pressed closer to Kurt, seeking some sort of comfort. They were pressed shoulder to shoulder, and they made their way through, reaching out in front of them with their free hand.

Suddenly, there was a light. Followed by another. And another. A whole array of pinks, blues, violets, greens lit up - it was beautiful. "Is that a -" Blaine stared in shock, and looked over to see Kurt's face lit up by a deep purple.

"A faerie, yeah..." Kurt smiled and reached out with his hand, laughing as one with a sea green tint landed on one of his fingers. Its legs dangled down at its wings fluttered several times.

"But people rarely see them." People who had gone in the woods and shared their stories almost never saw a single faerie, let alone a whole colony of them. And Blaine couldn't believe that one was actually sitting on Kurt. They were usually frightened by humans.

"They don't like to show themselves to those who aren't innocent." Blaine looked confused, and he gasped as one landed on his nose. He could see its tiny face, and it almost looked as if it was giggling at him. But a faerie wouldn't _giggle_ at him, would it?

"I don't understand."

"When people get older, they lose their sense of childhood goodness. They become naturally prone to violence or even simply less amazed by the everyday. I don't know how they can tell, but they don't reveal themselves unless they deem that you're trustworthy." Blaine nodded, still in shock.

"This isn't your first encounter with them," he noted, and Kurt turned around, smiling.

"No, since I was little I'd sneak away to the woods. I rarely stayed in that field I showed you." Kurt lifted his hand and the faeries flew off. The one on Blaine's nose did as well, and Kurt leaned closer to Blaine.

"And you've never gotten hurt?" That seemed incredible.

"There are worse parts of the woods and better. Most creatures know to stay away from the castle. King Thomas likes to hunt anything that runs." A flash of anger momentarily lit his eyes, and Blaine watched him warily. But Kurt quickly calmed down, shaking his head.

"So you've never been to this part?" Kurt opened his mouth and then shut it.

"Well, no, but it can't be that bad, can it?" As if something had heard the, there was a low growl coming from a dark part of the woods. The faeries suddenly all rose up, moving quickly, frantically. Some let out a high-pitched squeaking noise before darting off, leaving them in the dark.

"Kurt..." All happiness that he had felt quickly drained away. Whatever that was, it wasn't friendly. And they couldn't see. Blaine saw no other choice than to - But what if Kurt hated him for it or, worse yet, decided to tell someone at the royal court. But there was no time to think about that. Kurt whimpered beside him, and Blaine began to conjure up some sort of energy inside of himself.

There was a brilliant flash of blue light, and it launched itself at the creature. Blaine could feel the drain on himself, but the creature - quickly revealed to be a howler, yelped loudly and jumped back. It held up one paw; it was clearly hurt.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked in a frightened voice. Blaine shook his head and shoved Kurt, quickly creating some sort of light that would guide them out of the woods.

"Run!" The light wove threw trees, and they both chased after it. Still, the howler was persistent. And it was gaining on them. Blaine turned around, shuddering as it leaped out towards him, its long claws extended toward him. Summoning his quickly falling energy to send another attack, he sent a blast at it, and the dog-like creature blew off its feet, landing against a tree. It slid down, its skin breaking and blood oozing out from a wound.

Blaine felt as if he was going to faint. His head spun and the world went in and out of focus. Kurt tugged his hand, pulling him quickly after the ball of light and out of the woods. The light dimmed and faded the entire way until they made it to the clearing and it finally disappeared. Blaine fell to the ground, shaking.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt looked frightened, though he leaned down next to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the woozy boy against his chest. Blaine's chest rattled as he let out a weak, dark chuckle.

"You know what that was." He was waiting for Kurt to let go and run away, but instead the arms around him pulled him closer, and he lay a light kiss on the top of Blaine's head. Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat and looked up.

"But if anyone finds out you can do magicks - that's not only against the law, but they could kill you. How did you even...?" Blaine shook his head and let himself calm down for a moment before replying. He still felt close to unconsciousness.

"When I was eight, I started to feel this pit of energy inside of me. I didn't know what it was, but somehow I knew what to do with it." Blaine could remember that tingling feeling spreading across him as well as his confusion. He had been too afraid to tell his parents, and instead hid it away.

"I focused it on trying to slide a glass across a table," Blaine continued. "It took months to teach myself to do that. I'd do it when I was alone in the kitchen. It was frustrating, but over the years I've learned a thing or two. I'm _nowhere_near as powerful as the king, and my energy drains quickly, but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't let you get hurt."

Kurt's hand squeezed his, and Blaine could tell he was pushing back tears. "You ridiculous boy. Look at you." His head leaned down and buried into Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine smiled.

"You're going to get your clothes dirty sitting on the floor," he commented, the faintness slowly starting to go away. Still, he needed to eat something before he would be perfectly alright.

"I'm fine with that. You need help more than my clothes need to stay clean. Here, actually, wait one second." Blaine felt the coldness of the air around him as Kurt let him go and gently leaned him back on the grass. He followed Kurt, who was making light clicking sounds. "Asu?" A silvery horse appeared, and Kurt leaned forward, stroking its mane.

He paused before removing something from a pouch and walking over. He handed Blaine a hide pouch and some bread. "I took this just in case. I didn't know how long I'd be waiting for you or how nervous I would, but you need it now. The pouch has some water left in it." He handed it to Blaine, who felt an automatic need to reject it.

"I can't... I mean, it's yours." But the water did sound good about now. Kurt shook his head and laughed.

"There's a time for manners and a time for not falling unconscious. This happens to be the latter. Now take it before I have to force it down your throat." There was a suggestive tone to his last sentence, and he cocked an eyebrow. Blaine felt his cheeks heat up again and he took the water, uncapping it and taking a sip, thankful he didn't have to reply. He was sure whatever he said, it would be rather ineloquent.

The water helped with his dry throat, and he ravenously bit into the bread. He could feel himself slowly getting better and everything seemed to right itself. When he had finished the bread, he handed Kurt back the water pouch and smiled. "Thank you." Kurt nodded and leaned their foreheads together so that their noses were brushing together.

"I need to head back soon. But maybe you wouldn't mind meeting tomorrow as well?"

"And miss another opportunity of near-unconsciousness. I wouldn't dare," Blaine said, chuckling. He pulled himself up and his hand reached up to Kurt's cheek, cupping it. Kurt's hand reached up, lying on top of his. They didn't say anything, but Blaine felt his skin tingle, and was absolutely sure Kurt felt the same thing. Then, Kurt turned away, towards Asu.

"Until tomorrow, Blaine Anderson." Even with only the weak distant lights from farmland and the town, Blaine didn't fail to catch that Kurt's cheeks were tinged pink.

KBKBKBK

They met every night after sunset at the willow tree. They hadn't bothered going back into the forest. As lovely as the faeries had been, the dangers seemed to outweigh everything else. At least for now there sense of adventure was satisfied by merely sneaking out at night and seeing each other. They'd lie under the stars talking, curled up next to each other. Occasionally, their hands would slip together and they'd smile at each other.

They'd been meeting for over two weeks, and Blaine wondered whether his parents had noticed his disappearances at night. Chances were they'd discover it eventually, but until they did, he selfishly wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

"You're my first friend, you know," Kurt said, leaning his head into Blaine's shoulder. The thought surprised Blaine. After all, Kurt was so kind and gentle. And Blaine had friends before. None of them were particularly close; he had cousins that he could talk to, but none compared to Kurt. It wasn't as if he had grown up without love, though.

"How is that even possible?" Blaine asked, his brow furrowing in concern. A friendless life was a lonely one.

"The royal court doesn't have too many children, and, anyway, we're not allowed to play. It's why I'd run out to the fields when I had free time. I just made up my own friends."

"That sounds horrible," Blaine said, trying to imagine a life like that. Kurt shrugged.

"I guess I didn't really know what I was missing because I never had it." He paused before adding, "I used to pretend you were my friend after I ran into you that one day when we were little." Blaine felt his heart flip. "You seemed so nice. I'd walk by that street every day hoping to run into you again."

"I thought about you a lot, too," Blaine confessed. The words he had told Blaine a while ago rattled in his head again: It's like we were destined to do something great. "I'm glad I went to that festival."

"As am I." Kurt tilted himself so that he was facing Blaine, and their noses brushed together. But this time it didn't stop at that. Kurt leaned forward, his arms reaching out and steadying himself as he pressed their lips together. The world seemed to melt away, and Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as Kurt steadily moved so that he was draped on top of him.

Kurt moaned quietly, and his tongue prodded out, prying Blaine's lips open. His mouth tasted like sugar, Blaine decided, shuddering and arching upward into Kurt's touch. Of course sugar was just another reminder of the differences in their class, but thoughts of that faded away as Kurt mapped him with his tongue, tasted him. His hand ran up Blaine's chest, reaching under the shirt. Blaine shuddered, and his hips began to grind against Kurt's.

Kurt let out another sound, and his hips started moving too. Blaine could feel Kurt's erection through their clothes, and he pulled back, kneading Kurt's lower lip between his teeth. His own hand slipped down to Kurt's pants, and he palmed him through the fabric. Kurt let out a hissing sound, and his hand moved upward, brushing against a sensitive nub.

Blaine's chest jerked upward with the touch, and his head pressed back against the grass. Kurt's hand brushed against the nipple experimentally again before tweaking it between his fingers. Pleasure radiated through his body, and Blaine struggled to keep his mind on Kurt. His hand slipped under Kurt's pants and underwear and he grabbed the weeping cock.

"Blaine..." Kurt whined, and Blaine was sure it was the most erotic sound he'd heard in his life. His lips went down to Kurt's neck and he bit down and lapped at the red skin. His hand moved at a steady rhythm, and he played over the tip, smearing the pre-cum. With each sound coming out of Kurt's mouth, Blaine found himself closer and closer to that sweet release.

One of Kurt's hands untangled itself from Blaine's hair and moved downward. The other hand worked continuously at Blaine's chest, playing with his nipples and alternating between gentle and rough touches. The other hand, however, followed Blaine's lead, and he dragged it across Blaine's erection over his pants. All it took was for Kurt's nails to rake lightly across his chest before he hit it.

Sparks flew in front of his eyes, and Kurt's name left his mouth in one final, elongated moan. He could feel the warmth seeping into every pore of his body, and Blaine trembled before falling back against the grass, limp. His hand still worked on Kurt, though, and he weakly propped himself up, pressing a final bruising kiss on Kurt's lips before Kurt came as well.

His blue eyes shot wide open and he bucked his hips one final time into Blaine's hand. Blaine didn't stop moving his hand until he had milked Kurt dry. Kurt collapsed on top of him and smiled. "You're fantastic," he muttered, breathless.

"I love you." The words slipped out before Blaine could stop them. Kurt's recently shut eyes flew open again, and he regarded Blaine curiously for a moment before a wide smile spread across his face.

"I love you too."

Everything was perfect for now.

KBKBKBK

But everything couldn't stay perfect forever.

It was ten days to Kurt's seventeenth birthday that Kurt didn't come to the willow tree. Blaine waited the entire night, sitting curled up on the cold, wet grass, desperately wishing that Kurt would come. And when he didn't and the sun started to rise, he ran back home, tears streaming down his face, wondering what had happened.

Had Kurt simply decided to stop coming, or had he done something wrong? The unanswered question ate away at him, and even his parents began to notice something was wrong. Blaine refused to answer any of their questions, and every night he'd go out, _hoping_ against everything that Kurt would be there.

It wasn't until the day before his birthday that he was. By that point, Blaine wasn't even expecting anyone, so when he looked up at the willow tree and saw Kurt, he couldn't help but wonder if he was hallucinating. It wasn't until Kurt let out a sobbing sound, that Blaine launched himself at him, running and pulling Kurt against him and kissing him desperately.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Blaine felt tears leak out, and he trembled. Kurt was safe in his arms again. But then he noticed that Kurt wasn't hugging him back, and he pulled back, the initial wave of relief fading away. It was only then that he noticed the bruises on Kurt's face.

Kurt looked down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed. "I look horrible." Blaine shook his head, and he reached out, gently cupping Kurt's cheek.

"Never." Kurt broke down again, falling into Blaine's arms, and this time he wrapped them around Blaine's waist, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm so selfish," Kurt said. Blaine paused, unsure what to say. That was a rather odd response. "I - I'm running away. I can't do this. Once I turn seventeen I'm an adult and -" He shook his head, and he choked on his next words, deflating. "I want you to run away with me, but I can't ask you to leave everything. But just in staying you're in danger." He shook his head, his small fists forming as he trembled.

"I don't unders-"

"Philip's dead." Blaine felt like he had been punched in the gut. He didn't understand. "The only reason you aren't as well is because they were too busy with me. But if you stay... I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Blaine shook his head.

"No, it isn't. I knew how dangerous it was just as much as you did. Can you leave Asu and come with me to my house? I need to tell my parents to leave." Kurt paused and then nodded.

"Of course." They held hands and ran, both afraid of what the future held. And when Blaine and his parents cried, Blaine apologizing over and over, Kurt squeezed it more tightly than before, and leaned over, whispering in Blaine's ear, "I love you." Blaine packed his meager belongings, and as they left, he threw back one final look, knowing he'd never see his home again.

KBKBKBK

They had run into the woods. It had taken a little convincing on Kurt's part - after all, last time it hadn't worked so well - but it wasn't as if they had much of a choice. Blaine's parents had determined that they would be on their way to another town before sunrise. Blaine could only hope that they would escape unharmed. Every time he thought to how much danger he had placed everyone in, though, he felt like vomiting.

And yet it was hard to feel truly guilty because it had given him Kurt.

Kurt had packed Asu with plenty of provisions, and they made their way through the woods, looking for the group of hobbits Kurt had stumbled upon years and years ago. After an entire week without success, Blaine was starting to believe that Kurt didn't know where he was going. Still, he remained silent, supporting him as much as he could.

They'd stop at night and light some sort of fire and curl up next to each other under a blanket for heat. The nights were starting to get colder and colder as the winter front swept in. That was another problem. He didn't see how they would survive it out here if they didn't run into the hobbits soon.

In the end, it took two and a half weeks total to get there. Blaine had reached over and hugged Kurt, feeling almost as if he could cry. They had made it safely through the woods without attack. Blaine had managed to put some sort of a shield charm around them, so he assumed that had helped, though a good portion of it all had to do with luck. Still, he was drained, not only from the spell but from general lack of sleep. One of the two of them had to be awake at all times to make sure that nothing would hurt them.

Still, when they had first approached the hobbits, Blaine had felt nothing but fear. What if they didn't remember Kurt? Or what if they refused to accept them? Blaine knew virtually nothing about hobbits other than what Kurt had told him all that time ago.

True enough, he did, to a certain extent look like one. He had the curly hair and the almond eyes. Thankfully, he wasn't quite as short. Even the hobbits were below the shoulder for him. They had welcomed them with wide arms, immediately recognizing Kurt. Blaine had to admit he almost felt out of place, and their names were all jumbled up in his head.

The one with the long brown beard was Oss and there was one that looked like him called Ritok. There was stout lady called Ia who had taken an immediate liking to him. She made Blaine think mother the way she babied him.

They hobbits had given them a house of their own with one bed. Kurt hadn't commented, but Blaine had seen that pink blush he had come to love spread across his cheeks. Later that night, the hobbits had a festival. It was only then that Blaine had realized he had never heard Kurt sing. It was absurd, really. After all, even if not when they had met by the willow every night, they could've played on the trip through the forest. Blaine had brought his pipe. And yet it hadn't happened.

There was food stacked higher than Blaine ever could've imagined, and the hobbits chanted to Iseal, laughing and dancing about. "If I remember correctly, you had quite the voice, Kurt," a hobbit whose name Blaine didn't know said. Kurt humbly muttered some sort of reply, and Blaine wound his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I've never heard you sing," he whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt looked at him with a sad sort of smile. He had been the same way since he had left. Occasionally Blaine had even heard Kurt crying in his sleep. Not that Blaine could particularly blame him – he too had left everything he had known. And worse yet, he had been thrown out and beaten by his family.

Still, he had been hoping that Kurt would regain some sort of familiar joy when they finally arrived. The first two hours he had seemed like he was back to his old self, but after that, it had worn off, and he had been generally quiet.

"I suppose you haven't…" And yet he made no move to sing. Blaine sighed, and the hobbit gave him an apologetic look. Well, if Kurt didn't plan on singing a song, then he at least, would.

"I'll be back," he muttered, getting up and sliding over to a group of hobbits who were playing on the pipes. "Is there any chance you know _By the Blue Bay_?" Blaine asked, shifting from foot to foot.

One of them laughed. "No, but we're fast learners. I saw you playing a little on that pipe earlier. You just need to show us once." Blaine bowed his head.

"Thank you." Slowly he went over the notes, and the six of them watched carefully. Once he had finished, they repeated the notes, getting it down perfectly on the first try. It was quite amazing, actually.

"What's the song about?" another one with coppery red hair asked. She eyed Blaine curiously, though her smile was soft.

Blaine sat patiently, explaining it. It was really quite the perfect ballad. Back in the farmland, when there were gatherings every once in a while, the ballad would come up. It was sung by one lover to another who had just died. The ballad told of their lives together – how they would meet every day by the blue bay. The two young lovers lost everything, so they ran off together, learning that their love was all they needed to get by. There probably wasn't a song more fitting for their situation.

When he had finished, the lady smiled. "When I first met Kurt all those years ago, I was surprised at the compassion in his soul. It seems he isn't the only one. He is lucky to have you." Blaine's cheeks heated up.

"I – Thank you." He walked over back to Kurt who was sitting still, almost exactly as he had been when Blaine had left. He looked utterly exhausted and drained of emotions. Blaine grabbed him by his hands and pulled him up as he heard the hobbits begin to play the melody.

Yet as he sang, that expression changed. Kurt's eyes watered with tears and a small smile slowly crept upon his face. Blaine's voice began to crack toward the final few bars as the lover sang how he was sad it was over and that he was alone, but he wouldn't have it any other way. More and more heads turned their way, and other people in other groups stopped dancing and playing to look over at them. Blaine had never sung to anyone before, but the crowd faded away as Kurt wiped back his tears and sniffled.

The final note hung in the air for a moment, and then Blaine blinked, tears escaping and falling to the dirt beneath his feet. Kurt flung his arms around Blaine and he squeezed tightly. "I don't deserve you," he choked out before pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Kurt's hand wove around him, and his fingers tangled themselves into Blaine's hair as he pulled him closer. Blaine let out a small moan and he jerked his hips forward.

A small cough brought them back to reality, though. Some of the hobbits looked uncomfortable, though most looked simply amused. Kurt smiled bashfully, and his hand slid down to Blaine's. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I've been like I have," he whispered, pulling closer together as other music started again and people continued doing whatever it was they had been doing before.

"I love you too," Blaine said, feeling silly as he wiped away his tears. There was a tug at his hand, and Kurt began leading him towards the house.

"C'mon." He wasn't sure what exactly what Kurt wanted, and he motioned over to everyone else.

"But the festival… Wouldn't it be rude for us to –" Kurt quieted him with a light peck on the lips.

"I think that there's something you'd enjoy more than the festival." Blaine felt confused. What exactly was Kurt on about? They walked inside of the house, and Kurt shut the door behind himself, before turning and nervously biting his lower lip. There was a look of determination in his eyes, and as they slid off of Blaine and moved across the room, Blaine followed them to –

_Oh…_ His eyes lay on the bed, and he looked back at Blaine before stepping forward. "If you're not ready – I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want." Blaine shook his head and he smiled shyly at Kurt. Was this really it? He could hear the music distantly from outside still, and everything felt so surreal, laughable almost.

"I'm definitely ready." Reaching out, they held hands for a moment and made their way towards the bed "I love you. I know I say it a lot, but I really do."

"Love you too," Kurt replied, pressing a light kiss to Blaine's Adam's apple. His arms went out, and he pushed Blaine back so that he toppled onto the bed. Kurt's laugh was giddy, and his eyes darkened noticeably as he crawled onto the bed, draping himself over Blaine and grinding their hips together. Blaine shuddered as he felt himself getting hard already. Only Kurt could drive him crazy like this.

Kurt reached out, leaving a trail of kisses from Blaine's lips down his jaw and neck. He nibbled lightly, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face. Blaine let out a small groan and his hands went up to Kurt's hair. He pulled lightly as Kurt's hand reached down, sliding off his pants. They fell to the floor, and were instantly forgotten about. Kurt reached out tauntingly slowly and pulled Blaine's shirt off as well, dropping it behind him.

"You are gorgeous," he muttered, moving his head down and wrapping his lips around one of Blaine's nipples. Blaine shouted and arched into the touch, his hands dragging down Kurt's back and his nails scraping against the skin. Kurt sucked and he bit down very gently. Blaine shook. They hadn't done this in ages, and his entire body seemed to be lit aflame. His cock was already straining horribly against his underwear, and he grinded against Kurt, desperate for some sort of friction.

Kurt rolled his hips forward as well, though after a moment he got off of Blaine and peeled off his underwear. It quickly joined the pile of discarded clothes. Kurt moved downward and he spread Blaine's legs. Blaine groaned as his erection sprung free, yet Kurt was careful to move around it. He bit the inside of Blaine's thigh and licked the sensitive skin. But Blaine's weeping cock remained untouched.

Finally, Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. In a low whine, he begged, "Please. Please, Kurt." It only took those words for Kurt to pull back. For a moment he shivered at the loss of contact, and then his entire body pulsated as Kurt's lips wrapped around his erection. It took every ounce of Blaine's self-restraint to keep from thrusting forward into that mouth. The mixture of heat and moisture was almost unbearable, and he trembled with the effort.

Kurt pulled back, licking the tip and tracing a vein on the underside of Blaine's cock before he took it whole, slowly sliding down as far as his gag reflex would allow. Blaine let out a wanton sound and he slowly rocked his hips, trying not to hurt Kurt. Kurt pulled back and started to set a steady pace, bobbing up and down. He sucked and his tongue swirled in amazing patterns.

Blaine was clutching the sheets, panting, and a thin layer of sweat had formed on his body. There was something immensely attractive about seeing Kurt beneath him, between his legs. Kurt's eyes glanced up at him, and beneath the lust there was pure love and affection.

"I'm s – so close, Kurt…" Blaine choked out, his fingers curling and his nails digging red half-crescents into his palms. Kurt pulled back with a wet pop, and Blaine let out a sound at the sudden loss of contact.

"Shh, love." Kurt's fingers came towards his mouth, and he added in a hoarse voice, "Suck." Blaine swallowed thickly before he took Kurt's long digits into his hand, twirling his tongue around them. Kurt let out a quiet moan, and he shifted uncomfortably. Blaine could see the erection straining at his pants, and he pressed forward, rotating his hips against the soft fabric. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut, and Blaine marveled on the fact that their cocks were so close to each other.

When Kurt had deemed it enough, he pulled his fingers out of Blaine's mouth, shuddering. Blaine flipped over on his stomach and Kurt gently spread Blaine's legs apart again. A finger slowly dragged across the sensitive skin around the hole. Blaine whined, jerking his hips backward, and the finger slowly prodded at the tight ring of muscles and slid into the knuckle before pausing. After a moment or two, it slid in the rest of the way.

"Just tell me if it hurts, alright?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking. He added another finger and split them. Blaine bit down on his lip as he fought back a yelp. There certainly was a painful burn spreading down there. He only hoped it got better from here. With a third finger, the pain only intensified, and he felt tears threatening at his eyes.

But then everything changed. Kurt's fingers curled and hit a spot inside of him that lit him on fire. It made his toes curl, and Blaine let out a gasp, his hips jerking up to meet Kurt's touch. Kurt experimentally ran over that same spot, and Blaine groaned, feeling as if something inside of him had been turned on and sent a jolt through him. He met each of Kurt's thrusts eagerly, his hips snapping up as he practically fucked himself on Kurt's fingers.

However, as before, Kurt pulled away just as Blaine was starting to ache and feel some sort of bubbling warmth spread throughout him. Kurt quickly took off his clothes, letting them fall on top of Blaine's. Blaine, though he remained propped up on his hands and knees on the bed, turned his head so that he could see Kurt.

It was undeniably true; Kurt was gorgeous. His body was perfectly sculpted and a small trail of hair led to that beautiful, jutting cock of his. Blaine almost wanted to taste it, but the current situation seemed to drown out all other thoughts. Kurt spat on his hands and coated his cock before grabbing Blaine's hips and aligning himself.

Slowly, carefully, he pressed in. It was much larger than his fingers had been, and Blaine gripped the sheets, careful not to let out a sound. He was sure Kurt would feel worse if he knew how painful it was for him. Yet Kurt seemed to be enjoying it. "You're so tight," he hissed out, his fingers running down Blaine's sides. "You're so –" Kurt's hips jerked and he slid himself all the way in before pausing.

After a moment where he gathered himself, Kurt slowly slid himself out, and changed position of his hips. He thrust in carefully and started to set a steady pace, moving his angles until – There, he hit that spot again, and Blaine felt his entire body go weak. There was something almost poisonous about it, and his body tingled as if every nerve had been lit aflame.

Kurt set a steady pace, and he gripped Blaine's hips for support. Blaine eagerly met each thrust with a backwards one of his own, and the only sounds soon became the slap of skin against skin as well as their animalistic moans.

It took minutes, but Kurt was the first one to speak again. "I'm so close." His hips rotated and his speed increased as each thrust was filled with more lust and need. Their bodies, sticky with sweat, pressed firmly together, and Kurt's hand went to Blaine's cock, jerking in rhythm to his own thrusts. It took only a few more before he called out Blaine's name and froze. There was a damp warmth that suddenly filled Blaine up, and Kurt collapsed on top of him, his hand still moving.

Blaine tensed up himself and after a few more languid strokes, he felt everything release as well. Sparks flashed before his eyes and for a moment the gentle, steady throb overtook his body, and he spasmed, coating his chest and Kurt's hand in thick come. He finally stopped and fell onto the bed, unable to support himself any longer. He felt weak, and he smiled as Kurt pulled out and toppled beside him on the bed.

Kurt leaned forward, pressing up against Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. Blaine's eyes closed and he heard Kurt humming something quietly to himself. Just as he was drifting off, he heard Kurt sing a few measures from a song Blaine had never heard of. He had been right; Kurt's voice was angelic.

KBKBKBK

Winter passed and spring was well on its way before Kurt and Blaine started to become anxious again. Neither of them were sure how long or how persistently Kurt's parents would go looking for him. After all, he was a son of the royal court. Despite the fact that months had passed, a small nagging part of Blaine feared ever leaving the hobbits.

And yet the time had come. They hugged everyone goodbye, and Blaine realized, quite proudly, that he had come to know every hobbit's name by the end of these months. They were given food to store and told to keep safe, and Kurt and Blaine were off on their merry way.

So far they had travelled a good deal out of the depths of the woods. They had run into one hell hound, and they had barely escaped. Blaine had claw marks on his back for a good four days after he had gotten swiped at by one. Still, Blaine's magicks was the only reason they had escaped with their life. For a day after that, Blaine had been drained, but they had managed to escape with their lives, and that was what was most important.

They had decided to run into Lorw for one day. And while Kurt had become increasingly excited, Blaine had become more and more anxious. What if they got caught? But he couldn't say no to Kurt. Kurt had grown up in cities, and he had been so incredibly excited by the idea of visiting one again.

So they planned out their trip. Lorw was renounced for its tapestries, after all. It was supposedly a bustling city, with top-notch art as well. One of the few comments Kurt would even dare make about his father had been a mention to Lorw – that their greatest competition was there.

And walking into the town, Blaine had to admit it was beautiful. As much as he had grown to love the forest and the hobbits, he had to confess there was some familiar sense of attachment to the town. The cobbled streets and high walls were all the same as Alsayia's, and they made Blaine nostalgic, wishing there had been a way to let himself stay there and be with Kurt.

But they both knew that had been impossible. They held hands, their heads swiveling around as they tried to soak in everything. There was the amazing aroma of freshly baked bread and the bustling life just seemed so much more exciting after life in the woods. Blaine even smiled when people ran into him – something that he had previously hated. But it all felt so familiar; he hadn't realized how much he'd missed it all until he was here.

"Let's get something to eat. I have money I took with me. We just never used it." Blaine nodded. His mouth was watering from all the aromas. Hobbits ate mostly roots and berries, so it would be nice having something more substantial, perhaps with meat. They went into a bakery and they eyed everything hungrily. It all looked so amazing, and the smells were overpowering.

Blaine settled for a pasty with some meat in it – the baker had mumbled out its name and Blaine had been too embarrassed to ask him to repeat it – and Kurt satisfied his sweet tooth with some sugared up piece of bread with a cream filling. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Blaine finished his, and when he looked over at Kurt, he saw that Kurt still had a fair few bites left. But it had tasted so good, and the meat had almost melted in his mouth, it was so tender. The spices added just the right touch as well.

Kurt looked over at Blaine as he bit into his again and laughed. "Do you want to try mine?" Blaine shook his head, feeling bad that he hadn't offered Kurt any of his, but Kurt didn't seem to mind. "Suit yourself." They walked down the street, turning the corner and walking into a plaza. Artists lined up in stalls, the noises of their shouts carrying across and jumbling together. People walked around, looking at them. Blaine smiled as he saw a little peasant boy holding his father's hand and pointing at a picture of the sea.

"Do you miss your family?" Kurt asked, leaning closer against Blaine.

"I do." He paused before adding, "But I don't really regret leaving. I wish there was a way it could've all worked out, but, like this, I'd rather be with you. I just hope they got out alright."

"I'm sure they did," Kurt said, placing a sticky kiss on his cheek. Blaine smiled and looked over to see Kurt licking the remained of the cream off of his fingers. The way he was doing it… Blaine couldn't help but blush, and he stared intently as Kurt's pink tongue flicked out, lapping at the skin. The small, innocent smile Kurt had on his face didn't help either.

Blaine let out a slight moan and Kurt's eyes snapped upward. A smirk fell on his face, and he brought his fingers back up to his mouth, this time exaggerating his facial expressions. His jaw went slack, and his tongue swirled around his fingers. Kurt eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds and he let out a small sound. They opened again, staring piercingly, _lustfully_, at Blaine. Blaine shuddered and pulled Kurt closer to him.

Kurt's fingers dropped from his mouth, and his cheeks were decently flushed. "Alley." Wait, what? Blaine was about to ask, but Kurt grabbed his hand, guiding them backwards and down a side street. From there, he went on another and another. There was no one on the third street, and it led to a dead end. Kurt pressed Blaine up against a wall and his hands immediately pulled at Blaine's pants, tugging them to the ground along with his underwear. Kissing Blaine feverishly, his hand worked down, cupping Blaine's balls and palming his cock.

Blaine thrust up into Kurt's touch, moaning into the kiss. Kurt's thumb played over the tip, and his kisses moved downward. His teeth bit down on Blaine's neck, and Blaine let out a gasp of pain. It quickly transformed into another moan though as Kurt lapped at the welted skin. Kurt slid down to his knees then, and his hot breath ghosted on Blaine's cock. "Do you want it?" He smirked up at Blaine, who let out another sound.

As Kurt took him in his mouth, Blaine's head whipped backward, hitting the way with a crack. But the pain didn't even faze him. He gripped Kurt's hair, guiding him up as he shuddered. No matter how many times they did this, it drove him wild to see Kurt take full control of his body. It buzzed and as Kurt took him down to the root, he shuddered, trying not to force move too roughly. Kurt chuckled, and it sent vibrations down his cock. Blaine shuddered, and Kurt began to set a steady pace, bobbing up and down.

His tongue swirled and he pulled back, tracing a vein with his tongue. His hands moved up, and he slowly massaged the sensitive skin. For a moment he pulled back and spit on a finger before gently easing it inside of Blaine. He fumbled around, searching for Blaine's sweet spot and glancing upward.

"K – Kurt, I'm close," Blaine choked out, panting. As Kurt's finger grazed against it, he thrashed, and Kurt chuckled again, kissing the tip of his cock and licking the weeping end. He took him in again and his finger stroked the same spot, making Blaine squirm under his touch. It only took another half minute before everything flashed white and he toppled over the edge. Every bit of him exploded and he arched upward one final time.

Kurt made an effort to swallow as much as he could, and his tongue lapped at his lips when he had pulled back. A bit of come dribbled on his chin and he stood up before wiping at his mouth. Blaine looked down at the erection straining against Kurt's pants and grinned. "I think I'll pay back the favor." He put his clothes back on quickly before falling to his knees and pulling down Kurt's pants and underwear. Greedily he stared at Kurt's cock. It was pressed against his stomach, begging Blaine to take it in his mouth.

And who was he to say no? Blaine reached out, kissing the tip. His tongue darted out and he tasted the bitterness. But while had to admit it wasn't in itself the greatest taste, knowing that it was Kurt, and knowing that it was proof that he was able to do that to him made it all the better. He took Kurt whole in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks, looking upward and smirking as much as he could as he saw Kurt unravel at his touch. He sucked gently, and his tongue twirled around it. His hands reached up and he cupped Kurt's balls, gently massaging the sensitive skin. Kurt moaned and bucked his hips.

He worked patiently at Kurt, loving the way his muscles tensed and he let out the most fantastic, wanton sounds. Kurt's fingers tangled into his curls and he pulled him roughly closer. Blaine's eyes shut as he willed his gag reflex not to kick in, and he bobbed up and down. It didn't take long before Kurt let out a sound, and he was coming in Blaine's mouth. Blaine sputtered, though he did his best to swallow it all.

When Blaine stood up, Kurt leaned limply against the wall, his eyes closed. He panted and a layer of sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. Blaine kissed him lightly on the lips and Kurt's eyes fluttered open as he smiled. "I love you," Kurt whispered, bending down and groaning as he fully clothed himself again.

"Mm, love you too," Blaine replied, nuzzling against Kurt. They stayed there for a moment, simply pressed together before Kurt's hands slipped into his. "C'mon, let's go." He let Kurt lead him away from the allies, and they made their way through the crowds, wandering aimlessly. Soon, however, the crowds of people started to get thicker.

"I wonder what's going on," Blaine muttered. They pushed their way through, curious. When they had finally made it through a decent amount of people, pushing themselves through the thick crowd, they met a clearance in the main plaza. Fancily dressed boys stood in neat lines, as if presenting themselves for someone. And, sure enough, fairly close a man stood, surveying one of them. Kurt's eyes moved on him, and he froze.

"Blaine, we have to get out of here. Now." Kurt's tone of voice scared Blaine; it was a kind of fear he hadn't heard for a year – not since they had left Alsayia.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kurt shook his head wildly, and tried to turn back into the crowds.

"That's Prince Christopher. What if he remembers me? What if – This was a horrible idea. I never should have dragged us here." Blaine froze. He didn't know what would happen if the prince recognized them. Surely they'd be able to get away, right? But just as they started to push their way through the first rows of people, a voice rang out.

"You two, turn around." Blaine felt as if he was going to cry as he froze, feeling some force work at him. His body was screaming at him, telling him to run, but the magicks kept him there, and he faced the prince. He strutted up to Kurt, looking rather pleased with himself. With a sinking feeling, he knew it was all over, and he desperately fought back tears.

"I'm sorry," he heard Kurt choke out next to him, and he saw his muscles tense as he fought against the magicks' control.

"Well, aren't you handsome?" His hand reached out, grabbing Kurt's chin and moving it from side to side, inspecting him as if he were a dog. Blaine growled, wishing he could smack away the hand. Kurt was his, and seeing someone else touch him made him boil. "What's your name?"

"Philip," Kurt answered without hesitation.

"Well, Philip," the prince purred, "it's your lucky day." Guards came closer to them, surrounding them, and Blaine felt the magicks' hold finally wear off. Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Blaine pressed closer beside him, his eyes narrowing. Yet he knew if he said anything he'd only make the situation worse.

"All you have to do is leave your whore, and I can offer you a pretty place in my place." Blaine bristled up, and he felt Kurt tense.

"He's not my whore," he snarled, his hand twitching. Blaine felt him shook and knew that it was taking all his will to keep from attacking the prince. Yet now the crowd pressed in closer, eager with this development. But Kurt knew he couldn't just leave it at that. "He's my husband," he quickly added, and Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Oh, really. See, that's funny because I don't see a ring. Maybe we should fix that." Before he knew it, he was jerked away from Kurt, and his left hand outstretched. A small object shone in the air, darting above the plaza and zooming downwards onto Blaine's finger. "There, a freshly welded ring… But be careful – it's still hot!"

There was a searing pain, and Blaine knew his flesh was melting. He cried out, falling to the ground, clutching his left wrist. Feeling as if he might faint from the pain, he rocked back and forth, tears falling.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted out, leaping down and wrapping his arm around him. However, he quickly seemed to realize his mistake, and his hand flew to his mouth.

"Blaine," the prince muttered, and his eyes lit up. "It can't be… How didn't I recognize you before? My, my, the infamous Kurt Hummel." There was a small murmur as those standing close enough heard what the prince had said.

This couldn't be happening. Blaine sobbed as he looked down at the ring. It still had a light glow from the fire it had been heated up in. But that pain could have been endured if the prince hadn't only realized. Yet now he looked at them, smirking, and everything seemed to crash down upon him. He couldn't lose Kurt.

"Prince Christopher," Kurt replied, trying to sound emotionless. Yet his fingers dug into Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine could hear the fear seep in.

"Soon to be King, actually. I don't know whether you'll be pleased to hear this or not, but your parents were actually killed for letting you escape. His –" he said, jerking his head toward Blaine "– parents, on the other hand, seemed to have received a timely notice and disappeared. I'm sure they'll present themselves when they know we have their son." He smirked. "But this all can be discussed in the comfort of my castle."

No.

But there was nothing he could do, and he felt arms grab him as Kurt was ripped off of him. His screams had nothing to do with the throbbing pain still in his hand. He called out Kurt's name, tears of frustration streaming down his face as he hopelessly pulled against the guards. Kurt tried the same thing, though the guards continued to pull them further and further apart. Blaine felt his heart tearing, and he pushed desperately against everything that held him back.

"Kurt!" he screamed, his throat raw. There were tears down Kurt's face as well as they pulled him away, toward the crowd. And Blaine had to watch him get smaller and smaller until, finally he was swallowed by a group of people and disappeared. Blaine collapsed against the arms that held him and shook as sobs wracked his body.

KBKBKBK

Blaine felt lifeless. Kurt had been taken away from him. Instead of killing him, though, as he has supposed they would, they had taken they to the royal court as well to work as one of the king's servants. The most toiling jobs were out in the sun, working on the fields all day, so naturally, that was the job they had decided to give him. And worse yet, when he had come in, people had yelled at him for his stupidity. Apparently their story had been one of hope for everyone trying to escape.

Blaine didn't know how many times he had cried since he had gotten here. Every day felt the same, and the only good that came out of it was the comfort in the repetitive tasks. Yet every day without Kurt made him scream and cry. He felt drained. What was the point in even doing this if he was never going to see Kurt again? If only they hadn't gone to Lorw. Or if only they had gone another day. If only they hadn't gone to that plaza. Blaine was sick of that phrase – if only. He just wanted Kurt in his arms, telling him everything would be alright.

Every night he'd curl up on the small cot they had given, trying to avoid putting pressure on the sunburns that covered his entire body, and he'd simply cry quietly to himself. People had learned to avoid him. Most of them were born into this kind of job and were used to it. None of them had been snatched away from their love. So, none of them simply understood him. They mistook his tears as a sign of weakness and a sort of complaint for the job he was forced to do.

One day, however, he was working in the fields, when a guard came up to him. "Prince Christopher would like you to get wine from his cellar and bring it up to his room." It was an odd request. Since moving here, he'd only seen the fields and their small quarters. Never once had he entered the castle or seen the prince. Or Kurt. Picking himself off of the ground, he nodded at the guard, and let him lead the way toward the castle.

The difference in heat inside and outside made Blaine shiver, and he looked around. Normally he would have been in awe at what he saw – marble floors, chandeliers, paintings and tapestries galore… But he was beyond the capability to feel anything, let alone awe or excitement. "Turn here," the guard said in a gruff voice, pushing him. Blaine made a small whimper as he pressed against his left shoulder. The sunburn there was bad enough that the skin had completely peeled back.

They turned down several halls and went to a door. The air from there was even colder, and he crawled down the stairs, shuddering at the dampness. Yet once he had made it to the bottom, he stared helplessly. There were hundreds, if not thousands of wines. Yet the guard seemed to know what he was doing. He strolled past multiple ones and pointed to one on a higher shelf. "That one."

Blaine walked up, stretching out on the tips of his toes to reach it, yet it was just out of his grasp. He tried again and his body ached from the effort. The guard chuckled behind him and watched him struggle helplessly for another minute before reaching out himself and grabbing it. "I wouldn't be surprised to find out that your parents are dwarves when we catch them," the guard said, sneering at him.

Yet those words carried some sort of hope. At least his parents were safe and away from this torture. The guard didn't seem to realize what he'd said and simply lead the way out of the cellar.

Again they wove around some hallways before they found a room with a grand staircase. The gold railings had elaborate designs and were encrusted with jewels. All this while people right outside of their kingdom starved and suffered. Blaine felt sick. Right outside a grand set of doors, which was sure to lead to the Prince's chambers, the guard stopped and pointed at a cabinet filled with glasses.

Blaine reached out carefully and grabbed a diamond glass. He looked back at the guard wondering whether he'd taken the right one, and when the guard didn't comment, he simply poured it in. "Go," the guard spat, now looking at the room. "I'll wait out here, but if you try anything…" Blaine nodded, knowing that he didn't stand a chance. Besides, he would never leave without Kurt, and he had no clue where Kurt even was. Whether he was okay, or… He pushed back tears and his hand trembled, almost spilling the wine.

Carefully, he pushed open the door, and the sounds from inside became apparent. He must have used magicks to block out all sounds from the outside. There were moans and grunts. Blaine felt his face heat up; it didn't take a genius to figure out what the prince was doing. "I'll just set these down here," Blaine squeaked, glad the bed was around in another part of the prince's chambers, around a corner.

"No," he heard the prince reply between grunts. "I want you to –" Moan. "– come here." Of course he wanted to further embarrass him. Blaine felt some sort of rage bubble inside of him, and he carefully tried to steady himself. Things would only be worse if he let it show. But when he turned the corner and saw the bed, nothing else mattered. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt the glass slip from his fingers and heard it shattering on the floor beneath him.

"No. No," he choked out, feeling everything break down in front of him. He collapsed to the ground, shaking his head and closing his eyes as if he could erase what he had just seen. His stomach clenched and he felt bile rise up in his mouth. Yet even with closed eyes he could see it, mocking him. Underneath the prince, his head thrown up in ecstasy was Kurt. His Kurt. Blaine could feel the magicks, and knew Kurt was doing this against his will, but still…

There was a long gasp – a sound Blaine recognized quite well – and even without looking up, he knew Kurt was coming. He knew that he was thrusting upward, face frozen in pleasure. And then Kurt spoke. Or, more accurately, he moaned. "Christopher…"

Blaine shook, and his fingers gripped the carpet as he vomited. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't breathe or think or – Even if it was just the magicks, hearing Kurt moan out the prince's name like he used to moan out his was too much. Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulder and he was pulled back.

"How dare you!" The guard slapped him across the face, and Blaine fell down limply again. Not his Kurt. It was too much. As he was dragged out of the room, he heard the prince's laughter echo around in his head.

KBKBKBK

The whippings hadn't mattered. The pain from them was drowned out by the pain from everything else. And every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kurt underneath the prince, the prince's hands all over him. He couldn't even eat. Every time he tried, he simply ended vomiting again. And at one point he was overtook by chills and confined alone to a room for the sick. They didn't want him damaging the other servants, they had said.

Blaine simply lay there, trying to erase everything from his memory. He wanted it to go back to how it had been before. And even if he couldn't have that, he wanted to forget out to _feel_. He wanted this pain to go away. But it didn't work like that. His stomach clenched, and he could, staring with a morbid fascination as blood sputtered out on the pillow in front of him. He was dying; he had to be. There was no other explanation.

Unfortunately not. Some of the guards had come in at some point and forced soup down his throat. The king had given orders to keep him alive. It seemed Prince Christopher was no longer a prince. Everything was falling apart, and he just wanted to disappear. And the moment he was able to walk, he was thrown out again to work in the fields. The summer was over, and he worked in the rain, gritting his teeth as the water fell on his exposed back, sliding down the infected cuts from the whippings.

And when he would work, he'd count each movement. It was the only way to reduce the pain, to get his mind off of everything. Life with the hobbits seemed so distant now, a mere memory. He wasn't even fully sure that it had ever happened.

It wasn't long before the guards came searching for him again, asking him to do task after task that would put him in _King_ Christopher's presence. He still hadn't walked in on the two of them… together again, but it was the little things, the fake signs of affection, that drove him crazy. He'd hand them their dinner and Kurt's fingers would be entwined with the king's. Or he'd get that look in his eyes, where the blue suddenly looked like it was part of the sea, and they'd sparkle. Only he'd be looking at King Christopher. A small kiss. A head leaning against the prince's shoulder.

Blaine wasn't sure he'd survive much longer. Every time he saw them, he was surprised that there was more room in his heart for pain and aching. And every time King Christopher would smirk at him, would rub it in his face. It didn't matter that it was magicks that caused it. The kisses and those smiles still had happened.

KBKBKBK

Blaine shivered. It was getting cold, and with the same raggedy clothes every day, it was there wasn't really much of a shield from the weather. The work was the only thing that kept them going and heated them up. If he was working on gather like he usually was, perhaps he would've been moving around enough for it to matter. But pulling weeds meant little motion. His fingers felt stiff, and the roots were sticking well into the ground.

There was the sound of a trumpet and Blaine looked up to see two figures in the distance. He didn't need anyone to tell him who they were. Kurt and the king had taken to walking outside recently. What hurt more than simply seeing them together was that Kurt didn't even glance at him anymore. He wasn't even trying to fight the magicks. He had given up. Everything was over. Blaine had known there was no chance, but seeing that Kurt had finally let go had been like a slap in the face. There was no point in this anymore.

Blaine focused his eyes on the ground, ignoring the stinging. He couldn't look up at them and see Kurt taken over like this. He knew they were getting closer, that they would pass just by him. And he could picture the look King Christopher would give him. He'd slide his filthy hand into Kurt's and –

Blaine shuddered. No, he couldn't think like that. He swallowed thickly and yanked at a weed. But his head snapped up as there was a scream. He looked up to see three hell hounds leaping out of the woods and towards the fields. One of them broke from the other two, and leapt at someone. Its claws were sheathed, and Blaine heard a horrible scream of pain.

But the hell hounds were getting closer. They seemed to be going towards the king and Kurt. No. Even if Kurt wasn't his anymore, he didn't think he would be able to bear it if he got hurt. Summoning a meager amount of energy, he tried to cast something out to block or shield the two of them. But it wasn't enough to stop them. Only get their attention. They growled and the third one's head snapped up, its muzzle covered in someone's blood. And the three of them changed directions toward him.

If he had to die to protect Kurt, so be it. He reached inside as much as he could, but there was barely a wisp of energy inside of him. But then Kurt's smile flashed in his face and the feel of their hands together. He could faintly hear Kurt's whisper from a phantom memory. _I love you_. It was enough. Pulling at that, he sent out a force and the dogs flew back, yelping. One of the got up again and charged at him and Blaine summoned one of the sharper farming tools, sending it flying at the hell hound.

It raked across its eyes, blinding it. But just that took too much effort. Blaine collapsed to the ground and looked up to see another one of the hell hounds jumping at him, snarling. It was quickly thrown back, though, and another one of the tools flew at it, piercing it in the side. The hell hound was thrown up in the air and it smashed into the last one. They crumpled down, not dead, but hurt badly enough that they couldn't get back up.

"You…" There was a snarl, and Blaine looked up, panting to hear the king glaring at him, advancing on him. "I should've known you could do magic. You miserable –" His eyes narrowed.

Blaine felt himself yanked up and put into a suffocating grip by something invisible. He could tell the king was losing energy rapidly, and the grasp didn't last long before he fell to the ground again, sputtering for air. The king paused as Kurt followed him, his eyes blank. "How about I make you a deal, Blaine Anderson – I'll ask what whether or not he loves you. If he says yes, I'll let the two of you go. If not, well, I'm sure you've heard the use of magicks by someone other than royalty is punishable by death."

Blaine froze. He knew what would happen, but he couldn't help but feel some spark of hope. He looked at Kurt, tears forming in his eyes. But Kurt's eyes were unfocused and looking around, confused. "Kurt, please…" he choked out, crawling forward. "Remember how you'd say you loved me. How I loved you…" Of course it wasn't doing any good. Kurt looked down at him, but blankly.

He had never thought he would die like this, crying, begging. But he needed Kurt to say yes. "Kurt…"

"Who are you again?" Kurt asked, tilting his head and staring at him with a furrowed brow. Those words were all it took. Blaine didn't care. He sobbed freely as two hands lifted him up. He felt them grab his neck, and he looked up at King Christopher one final time.

"It seems you've lost." There was a rough jerk and a sharp pain in his neck, and then it was all over.

KBKBKBK

When Blaine awoke, it was dark. Something was wrong. In fact, he was staring down at a mound of dirt. And somehow he knew that underneath that mound of dirty laid his body. It wasn't that he was a ghost, per se. He was just there. There was something attaching him here, but only for a little while, he knew.

And within a few moments, he knew. There was the sound of a snapping branch, and Blaine looked up to see Kurt walking toward the mound, tears brimming in his eyes. Kurt lay down next to the mound, his fists clenching tightly. He simply sobbed for a moment, and Blaine crouched down next to him, wishing he could pull him into a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt shook his head, and his hand reached out to touch the mound of dirt. "He had me under magicks. I tried to say it so hard. I –" He broke, and his fingers stroked at the dirt. "The guard let me out. Christopher can't keep the magicks working all day long. It drowns his energy. But if you could hear me, you probably wouldn't want to talk about that anyway." He paused, and his knees curled closer to his chest.

"I don't deserve it, but I wish you could forgive me. Forgive me for taking you to Lorw, for not fighter harder against the magicks. For letting you…" He trailed off, unable to say it, and Blaine leaned in closer to him.

"I forgive you," he whispered in his ear, though Kurt couldn't hear it. As he continued sitting next to Kurt, his hand hovered above Kurt's, wishing he could grasp it. Kurt paused before beginning to sing _By the Blue Bay_ in a shaky voice. Blaine joined in for a few measures before getting up and starting to walk away. He smiled for the first time in months, and walked into the oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>I put a lot of effort into writing this, so I'd love it if you left a review. Even if you aren't a fan, tell me what you didn't like. I love you all.<strong>


End file.
